


When Secrets Collide

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's way easier to be mad at Phil over the phone.





	When Secrets Collide

**Author's Note:**

> December 13's prompt is hot chocolate!

Darcy took her steaming cup from the barista and set it on the counter in front of her. The total was up in the sign in glowing digital numbers, and she reached into her purse. 

“I’ll get it,” came from a voice behind her. There hadn’t been a line, and the voice was familiar…

_ Very _ familiar. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him. He always did have a habit of coming up out of nowhere. He was standing there in a winter coat over what looked like a dark suit, a pair of sunglasses on his face. It was bright out, but somehow she thought it had more to do with a “disguise” than the sun.

She stepped to the side so Phil could go up to the counter and pay. And, of course he ordered something for himself.

When he was done, he picked up her cup and handed it to her. His gloved fingers brushed hers as she took it.

“Thanks.” It was too hot to drink, of course. Coffee wouldn’t have been, but hot chocolate always had this strange ability to burn her tongue.

He gestured towards the door, and held it for her as they went outside. They walked down the sidewalk for a bit without either of them saying anything.

Finally, she took a sip of her hot chocolate. There was a narrow window of time where it would be at the perfect temperature to drink. “What are you doing here?” She hadn’t been expecting to see him for another couple of months, at least. “Are you in danger?” Her heart sank as she looked at his profile. “Am  _ I _ in danger?”

The way his mouth tightened up was answer enough. “There’s an organization-”

She cut him off with a sharp sigh. “You know, you’re lucky you’re good in bed.” That got a smile, at least. “Is this the kind of organization where you hang out for a few days, or is this the kind of organization where…” She could  _ feel _ him looking at her. “Goddammit, Phil. How did they even find out about me? I mean…” She shook her head. “I don’t even do anything.”

“New Mexico,” came the answer. He sounded at once knowing and apologetic.

She stared at the cold, gray sidewalk. “How long do I have to pack?” He didn’t answer right away, and she looked over to see him very studiously looking straight ahead of him. “You have someone packing my shit right now.” She let out a long sigh. “Where are you sticking me this time? I’m  _ not _ going above the Arctic Circle in the middle of winter, by the way.”

“We haven’t really had time to set up a new safehouse, yet. You’ll be-” He cut off when she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to look at him.

“This is how you suck me into the SHIELD machine, isn’t it?” He was usually a little more subtle about expressing that SHIELD could really use someone with her  _ skills _ . “ _ Relocate _ me for my safety, and then I just sort of never leave again.”

Phil sighed, and his fingers closed gently around her elbow. He gently steered her over to the side where they weren’t right in the way of all of the pedestrian traffic. “As soon as we either have a safehouse available or the danger passes, we’ll get you out, if that’s what you want.”

“Uh huh.” She couldn’t help but smile, though, as her hand came up to rest against his chest. “You know, it’s easier to be mad at you over the phone.”

His lips twitched into a smile, too, and he took a step closer. “That may have had something to do with my decision to be here.”

Darcy couldn’t help but step into him and raise up to give him a gentle kiss. When she settled back on her heels, she let out a long sigh. “I guess this means I get to meet your other family, then?” She was trying to look for a bright side, because honestly, being stuck at  _ SHIELD _ for an indeterminate amount of time… “And at least you have the good WiFi.”

“We do have the good WiFi.” She couldn’t quite tell where his eyes were behind the shades, but it  _ looked _ like he was focusing on something over her shoulder. “That’s our ride.”

She turned in that direction to see what looked like a SHIELD-standard black SUV. “You’re not going to put a paper bag over my head, are you?”

“Not this time.” His free hand came up to the small of her back for a fleeting touch before he started moving towards the vehicle that just… stopped in the middle of the road? Fucking SHIELD. Granted, there was no parking, but…

She really had no choice but to follow him. He opened the rear door, and she got in and slid to the far side of the the vehicle while horns blared and people yelled. He got in after her and shut the door. “We’re in.”

The vehicle started moving again. 

“Seriously? No cupholder?” Darcy peered down at the door in disgust.

“Budget cuts,” Phil answered with a straight face, and she gave him a  _ look _ . “Darcy this is Agent Mackenzie. Mack, this is Darcy.”

“Hi,” Darcy greeted. 

“Nice to meet you,” came the deep voice from the driver’s seat.

She glanced back over at Phil. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t introduce me as Ms. Lewis.”

Phil took off the glasses and folded them before tucking them away in his jacket. “I know how you feel about that.”

She pressed her hand to her chest in mock-surprise. “What? Who are you and what did you do with Phil?” When she took in his serious expression, she narrowed her eyes. “Well, hey, maybe now I’ll finally get to hear all those stories you’re not telling me.”

A look of worry flashed through his eyes before vanishing behind his well-trained stoicism, and that made her grin. “Jackpot. I mean, you’re welcome to try and distract me, but I’m assuming you’ll have to get out of bed and go do actual work at some point.”

The sudden silence in the vehicle was very,  _ very _ telling. Maybe she wasn’t the only one he’d selectively omitted telling things to. “Hey, Mack. Did Phil tell you  _ why _ he was pulling a small-time PR rep out to your super secret SHIELD base?”

“Just that you’re a high-value target that needs to be kept safe,” came the cautious answer. Mack glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

“Oh shit. This is  _ amazing _ .” She grinned across the seat to where Phil had tightened up the corners of his mouth. “I mean, if that’s how you want to play it. I guess we’ll see how long you can keep your hands to yourself.” Especially since she was going to  _ encourage _ him not to.


End file.
